Mistakes Were made
by Rose Demica
Summary: Edward left, and 6 hours later... Canon couples, set just after Edward leaves in New moon.


**I don't own any of Twilight. This is my 2nd one shot, its set during new moon. :D Enjoy.**

Mistakes Were made.

It has been exactly 6 hours since I lied to her and left her in the

woods. I can't say her name anymore it is too painful. It hurts just  
to be away from her. I remember her though, everything she did for me.  
I remember saying she was my life. My everything and she knew the  
hazards of hanging out with me.

She tried to say it was nothing and yes worse could of happened. I  
can't do this I need her. She was my everything, my reason to live.  
I'm going back. My phone rang then. "Thank you, I'll call Emmett and  
Rosie, you call Carlisle And Esme. See you at home." My sister Alice  
yelled, hanging up again.

I dialed my parent's number. "Edward?" Mom, Esme answered. I took a  
breath and told her what I had told myself. "I can't do it mom, please  
we need to go back." I could hear the happiness in my parent's voices  
and the desperation in mine. "You made the right decision son."  
Carlisle praised.  
"Thank you." I hung up and spun the car around racing back to see her.

This was it 6 hours later and I was standing outside my only loves house Ihoped she could forgive me. I listened only to hear an ear-piercing  
scream. I finally plucked up the courage to knock on the door. As  
another scream rang out.  
"Hello…. Oh it's you - what do you want?" Chief Swan said opening the door.

"I want to apologize. What I did was stupid and I need to see her,  
please she's my only reason to live. Please can I see her?" I begged  
not caring what it looked liked.  
"I'm sorry Edward but no you can't." Charlie replied slamming the door.

"I'm sorry Bella." I whispered turning back towards my car. I was  
about two steps away when I fell to my knees. Crying but tears would  
never fall. I'd done it I'd never see her again. Me and my stupid over  
reacting. If only I hadn't... I buried my face into my hands. I  
couldn't take the pain it tore through me in waves. Breaking down all  
my beliefs, except one.

Bella was my life. Another scream pulled me from my thoughts. I was  
aware of a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see my dad's gaze upon  
me. "It's too late." I whispered. If it was possible my heart broke  
even more just hearing those words spoken. "Do you want to leave  
again?" I shook my head standing up. I knew I had to stay I couldn't  
leave again. "I can't leave again she means everything to me and I  
can't believe I did this to her after everything she did for me. I  
repay her how? Lying to her and leaving even when I promised I  
wouldn't and I was stupid enough to believe she was better off without  
me." I said.

Just then I was aware of someone behind me. "Dr. Cullen." Chief  
greeted. My father looked up. "Just Carlisle please. I'm sorry for the  
trouble we have caused." Dad replied. "What did you mean by you lied  
to her?" Charlie asked. I bowed my head.

"I said I didn't love her anymore." I whispered even saying it like my  
heart was shattering. Tears that would never fall filled my eyes. "I  
know it was stupid and I shouldn't have said it. It broke my heart. I  
knew I would always love her, but then I looked into her eyes and shebelieved me. I have to apologize if she doesn't me in her in my life  
once I've told her the truth I'll leave and never bother you again." I  
added quickly. Another scream echoed around.

"Is she ok?" Dad asked. I already knew the answer she was screaming  
she was basically in so much pain. "She's been like this ever since  
she fell asleep after Sam Uley found her." Charlie said.  
"It's my fault she's in so much pain?" I whispered glancing up at her window.

"Edward please don't leave please." She whispered before screaming  
again. It was Carlisle's hand firmly on my shoulder that stopped me  
from racing to her side. "Fine you can see her. Are you coming to  
Carlisle?" Charlie finally said. Dad shook his head.  
"I've got to go get my old job back at the hospital and re enroll the  
kids at school." Carlisle smiled at the both of us and then left.

"Come on then." I followed Charlie up to Bella's room. I heard Bella  
start to whimper. "Please Edward don't go." I ran at human speed to  
Bella's side. I started to stroke her hair she seemed to calm down.  
"Never again love, never again." I whispered brushing her hair out of  
her face. I gently kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." I noticed the  
door had been shut and I heard Charlie snoring down the hall. I went  
and stood by the wall watching her sleep.

Half an hour later her eyes opened. "Edward?" She breathed. I ran to her side.  
"I'm here I'm so sorry I left and I lied." I said. Bella looked  
confused. At my last sentence. "Why?" She still looked confused.  
"I- I wanted you to be safe and my family and I were making it  
dangerous for you. I wanted you to have a normal human life. I'm  
sorry." I glanced up at her.

"I lied Bella, I could never not love you. You are my world, my  
everything. I have no reason to exist without you and I will do  
anything to show that to you!" I looked away. "And if you want me to  
leave I will and I wont come back." Bella's warm hands were on my  
face. "Don't leave me again ever!" She ordered.

"I would never, I could never. I'm sorry." I apologized again.  
"Does Charlie know you are here?" I nodded my head to answer her  
question. "I begged him to let me see you and he  
said no, but then I broke down in the driveway and Carlisle was there  
and your dad heard me so he let me come to see you." I admitted.  
Bella's sweet musical laughter filled the room as she patted the bed  
next to her yawning.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up, and stay tonight Charlie knowsyou are here so you don't have to change." I sat down next to her and  
nodded. "Promise." I laid down, as did Bella. Falling asleep in my  
arms. Charlie checked in on us a few times and I pretended to be  
to his thoughts. Morning arrived quickly and my love looked  
relieved when she awoke. "You're here?" She looked surprised that I  
was still here. I smiled down at her. "Where else would I be?" I  
smiled I was just so happy to be back with her, to just have her in my  
arms. "I thought it was just a dream." She smiled sheepishly. Oh my  
Bella I love her so much.

"I am never leaving you again I'll be here for as long as you want me.  
I asked Carlisle to change my timetable around so I'm always with  
you."  
"Did you all come back?" I nodded

"Edward?" Bella questioned. I looked at her for her to continue her  
question. She reached over and pulled my head closer to hers. She  
kissed me her sweet warm lips on my cold ones and I kissed her back,  
for once having no problems with my thirst.  
We ended up in the same position as we did on our first kiss, but this  
time I didn't stop.

Well I didn't stop until I heard Charlie's footsteps coming closer. I  
quickly broke the kiss. "Charlie's coming love." I said before she  
could apologize.  
"Your thirst." I just shook my head hoping that was a good enough answer.

"Non existent love, I guess my overall love for you overruled it." I  
smiled at her and reached over and kissed her again just a short one  
because Charlie the knocked on the door. "Bells, Edward wake up you  
have school today and Alice is here." He called I smiled at Bella. "I  
hope she has some clothes for me." I kissed her one last time.

"I'll see you downstairs." I walked out the door and down stairs to  
see Alice and Charlie talking. "I'm sorry I didn't know what he said  
to her." She turned and glared at me. "You have some explaining to  
do!" She hissed. I gulped. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" She yelled, even  
Charlie looked scared and her anger was directed at me.

"Alice!" Bella yelled I looked over at her she looked stunning in a  
royal blue dress top and a pair of designer jeans. I went over to her  
and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back and I smiled  
into her hair. Half hiding from my sister.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Alice yelled again. Bella smiled sweetly at Alice and  
sighed, "Alice this is between me and him, I have already forgiven him  
and you shall be nice Bella ordered, I looked up at Alice and she  
glared at me. I quickly looked down to avoid her gaze. "Alice." Bella  
warned as her stomach growled lowly.

"Breakfast time for the human." I whispered into her ear. She turned  
around and gently kissed me I responded quickly until Alice cleared  
her throat. Totally unnecessary. Bella blushed. "Don't leave this  
house." She ordered. Before walking into the kitchen.  
"There was no other way. She was going to come which defeated the  
purpose of me leaving. I had to lie and I am not proud that I did it.  
Please don't tell Bella I told you." I whispered lowly taking the bag  
Alice held out I raced upstairs had a quick shower before making my  
way back downstairs to my love.

To continue my happily ever after.


End file.
